Beloved Hate
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Judai and Johan are total enemies. Until they find out that they are on the same football team. So they have to work together to succeed. will their relationship stay or will it die off after the season?
1. Chapter 1

OMG OMG OMG OMG I am soooo happy! I just got Shadowland in the mail today. It's the third book of the immortals series. I can't wait to read it. Ok, I'll blab at the end.

* * *

Our little brunette, Judai, was in class sleeping. He tried to stay awake, he really did, but the teacher's lecture was so boring. He couldn't take it anymore! So he just fell unconscious.

"Yuki Judai!"

"A! B! C! All of the above!" Judai guessed trying to make it seem like he was paying attention.

"Do you want to fail this class?" Chronos asked.

"No, I'm on a football team! I can't fail!"

"Then pay attention."

The class snickered.

"Now class, there's going to be a couple of new kids coming here soon. They're from North Academy."

"The rich kids," Judai commented.

"Judai!"

"It's true."

He rolled his eyes. "They should be here next week. And when they come, I want you to welcome them respectively--_Judai_--because they're probably a bit nervous."

"What did I do?" Judai asked.

Ignoring the question, Chronos kept talking.

It got boring again so Judai went back to sleep.

"Yuki Judai!"

"Verb phrase!"

"I honestly don't know how you pull off with an A-," Chronos said to himself.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

After school, Judai was on the football field doing his workout with the group.

"And 1, 2, 3..." and so on.

"Yuki," the coach called.

Judai trotted over. "Yeah, coach?"

"You can't play this game."

"What? Why?"

"You're failing a class."

"What?!"

"History."

"Well, it's just history. No one needs history."

"I'm sorry Yuki. Those are the rules."

"Aw man."

"Until you pull your grade up, you're not aloud on this field."

"So I can't even come for practice?"

He shook his head.

Judai trudged back into the building and changed his clothes. Then he walked to his dorm.

_I can't believe I'm failing! This is so unfair._ He thought. _How am I going to pull that grade up?_ He shrugged and started watching TV.

* * *

Yeah very short but hey it's just the first chapter. There's gonna be more. This one should be way more interesting than my last one. And if not…DEAL WITH IT!! No I'm kidding. Now I'm gonna go into my room and start reading Shadowland. Best book ever!!!!!!!!! Well I don't really know yet cuz I haven't started reading it yet but I'm pretty sure it'll be AWESOME!!

Show me some love and review! : )


	2. Chapter 2

The harder Judai tried to pull his grade up, the worse it got.

"What the _hell_?!" Judai screamed when he saw his test grade. An F.

"Mr. Yuki, watch your language," the teacher said.

"Ms. Morris, explain to me how I got an F."

"Well you slept through the whole thing."

"That's because I stayed up all night studying!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't wait until the last minute to study."

"You're lucky I studied at all! I'm usually up all hours of the night on sugar rushes. Doesn't studying count for anything?"

"I don't know that you studied because your test," she held it up in Judai's face. "is blank! Get the picture?"

"You're evil!" Judai whined.

"Detention!"

"What?!"

"You heard me, now shut up!"

"Ooooooooh," they class echoed. "You said shut uuuuuuuup."

Ms. Morris tried to act as if she did nothing wrong even though she was terrified her boss would walk in and give her bad news.

"Um, excuse me."

Everyone's attention went toward the door.

"I'm an exchange student. Sorry I'm late, I kinda got lost."

"Oh, you're the one from North Academy, am I right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"What's your name? I'll take you off of the absent list."

"Anderson Johan."

"Ok, um, you can sit next to Mr. Yuki."

Judai waved so Johan knew who he was.

Johan sat next to Judai."

"Now class, next we're going to study ancient Egypt."

Judai fell asleep. It had a bad start so there's gonna be a bad result.

"Judai, at least pretend to pay attention."

"Love you too, bunny," he slurred.

The class laughed.

"Judai!"

The brunette shot up. Then he ran to the door and yelled, "Child abuse! Chronos, get the principle, Ms. Morris is performing child abuse!"

"Sit down!" Ms. Morris ordered.

Judai sat down and watched in amusement as Chronos barged into the room. "Ms. Morris! How could you torture little kids?!"

"Chronos," Johan said as he stood up. "No one is being tortured. It was just Judai's little act."

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Judai asked as he stood up too. "I was just getting some fun into the subject."

"What do you mean _everything_? I only ruined one thing for you."

"No, you ruined two. I was having a very fun argument with the teacher when you barged in."

"Well excuse me for wanting to learn!"

"You're _so_ not excused!"

"What are you, twelve?" (A/N: no offense to any twelve year olds out there.)

"You're so mean!" Judai whined again.

"Yeah, you must be twelve." (A/N: again no offense.)

"Both of you be quiet, your both in trouble!" Chronos said.

"Says the man who wears purple lipstick," Judai muttered.

"Judai, you're already failing. Don't make it worse."

He rolled his eyes.

"I want you both in my classroom after school," Ms. Morris said. "You pushed it too far."

"But I didn't do anything!" Johan argued.

"You just did by smack talking me. Now sit down before Chronos calls the principle. You'll be happy then won't you, Judai."

"Yes, I would," Judai said with a smile on his face.

"Fine. Chronos, would you do the honors?"

"No, I didn't really mean it!" Judai said.

"Too late," Chronos said as he used the phone to call his boss.

"See what you did?" Johan grumbled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Judai whined once again.

With a sigh, they both sat down.

"Now what's the fuss about?" said the big man himself.

"Your students are disrupting my class."

"Anderson, Yuki, in my office. Now."

"Yes, sir," they said together.

They followed the principle into his office.

"Tell me," he started, "Why are you giving your teacher a hard time?"

The two started yelling things at the same time it was hard to understand. But it ended with the same sentence. "And it was all his fault!"

"One at a time please," he begged. "I already have a migraine."

"I'm going first," they both said. "No you're not! Tell him!"

"Good God. Johan go first."

"Thank you," the bluenette said. "Ok, so I walk in the room and sit next to Judai to find him sleeping in class. And when the teacher wakes him up, he starts screaming that she committed homicide--"

"I didn't say homicide! I said--"

"Judai, it's Johan's turn," the principle said.

"So he starts screaming that she committed homicide and that's when Chronos walked in. Judai got us _both_ in trouble and he called you."

"Ok, Judai, you can go on," the principle said already feeling tired.

"Ok, so I was sleeping in class, and Ms. Morris wakes me up and gives me an F on a test. So we get in an argument that was getting pretty good if you know what I mean. Eh? Eh?"

"Please, just go on."

"Ok. Then Johan walks in and messes everything up. Then he has the nerve to sit next to me!"

"The teacher assigned me there, stupid."

"Johan, it's Judai's turn."

"Then I fall asleep again and was immediately woken up. So I decide to make a little joke and call Chronos in the room. Then Johan starts hitting me and gets us both in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" the European asked. "I never even touched you."

"Do lie, you liar!"

"Nice combat, stupid."

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Both of you be quiet. You were both wrong. Now if you can stop acting up, will you be able to go back in class and behave properly?"

"Maybe," they said.

"Go."

They walked back in class and stayed quiet. What a shocker.

"Will you two be quiet now?" Ms. Morris

"Yes, we'll be quiet," Johan said.

_Speak for yourself_, the brunette thought.

* * *

Yeah and that's the end of chapter 2! Just wanted to bring Johan in and show how much the two hated each other. I hope you guys like it so far! I don't have a lot to talk about this time that's incredible! Oh, now that I just said that, I have something to talk about. Well instead of boring you to tears, I'll just go and let you go on with your lives. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Judai was planning on skipping detention like he always did when that stupid exchange student ruined it. He didn't even have to say anything. He just grabbed a lock of that gorgeous brown hair and dragged him to the correct room.

"Ouch! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Good, than I'm doing my job," the bluenette said as he continued to yank Judai across the building.

"I can walk by myself, you know."

"Yeah, right out the main entrance."

"It still counts!"

Johan rolled his eyes.

They finally reached the classroom and the brunette was relieved when the older boy let go of his hair.

"Just sit down and be quiet," Morris said not even looking up from the computer.

"We will," Johan said.

"You will, but I won't. See ya!" Judai ran for the door but part of the SWAT team blocked the door and aimed the shotgun at the boy. "You hired the SWAT team?"

"Yep. I knew you would try to run and I'm tired of chasing after you so I hired trained men."

"Sit down and nobody gets hurt," the man said.

Judai sat down in his seat and fell asleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

_It was a bird's eye view. There were two figures laying down on a towel on the beach. The waves came up and splashed their toes._

"_This is relaxing," the younger boy said. "Just you and me. We should be able to do this every day."_

"_We can now that we're married," the older one said. "I love you Judai."_

"_I love you too, Johan."_

_Their faces got so close they could feel each other's breath. And when their lips were going to touch, Johan yelled, "Wake up right now!"_

"_Jo-kun? What are you talking about?"_

"_Stop playing around and get up!"_

Judai woke up.

"Stop playing around and get up!" Johan yelled. "I'm surprised that you weren't as enthusiastic to be the first one to leave."

"Oh, I can't ditch, but you can?"

"Detention's over dumbass."

Judai's eyes widened. Then he ran toward the door. But Johan was just as fast and they ended up getting stuck in the doorway.

"I'm going first!" they both yelled.

"Ugh! Just get out of my way!" Judai pushed Johan back in and he walked out first.

"Cheater!" Johan whined.

"Who's the twelve year old now?"

Johan growled and walked out second.

_Some weird dream_, Judai thought. _How could I kiss that man whore! How could I _marry_ him is the real question. What could make me dream about that? It's not those adorable emerald eyes and it's definitely not his medium sized little biceps. They don't turn me on at all. _It took Judai a couple of seconds to realize that they _did_ turn him on.

The thought hit Judai hard. So hard that he almost stopped walking. He was only inching toward the exit now.

The European walked past the boy. Judai just watched his small but cute ass switch from side to side as he walked.

_What am I doing?!_ Judai cursed himself once again. _I'm not gay! Am I? Oh god, I'm gay. That must be why I had the urge to sing the Barbie song all day. _He started humming the tune which brought up his spirits. He walked faster and eventually caught up with Johan.

"What are you humming?"

"What are _you_ humming?" Judai backfired.

"Himends har rills rest bend," Johan said in a muffled voice. At least that's what Judai heard.

"What?"

"Rimends har gills bess rend," he said louder but still like he marbles in his mouth. (A/N: Can anyone guess? Lol)

"_What?_"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend! There! Are you happy?!" Johan blurted out. Thank god they just got outside so none of the teachers heard.

Judai laughed so hard his stomach heaved.

"It can't be any better than _your_ song."

"Could it?" Judai gave Johan "The Rock" look. (aka Dwayne Johnson) "I was singing Down by Jay Sean."

"No you weren't. I know that song by heart."

"Well that's what I'm gonna put on my blog. Bye girly man!" Judai said as he ran to his dorm.

"He's a lot smarter than I give him credit for," Johan said as he shook his head.

* * *

Third chapter is done! But don't worry, I'll update again. And again. And again and again and again. I told you guys I had a surprise for you : ) Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

At the dorm, Judai was posting a text saying: _Johan was singing Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend! He's a girly-man!!_

He got a bunch of comments from friends, enemies and people he didn't even know!

Some comments were from Johan's friends trying to stand up for him and others were praises.

"I believe my job is done," Judai said as he logged out.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

The next day, Johan was a laughing stock.

"Hey Johan!" Judai greeted. "Want some diamonds? I heard they were your best friend."

Everyone laughed even harder.

"I'll get you," Johan said.

"Try me."

Johan took the brunette seriously. He smiled evilly and walked to the Janitor's closet to get some supplies.

In class, Judai was ready to fall asleep again. But instead of making his grade worse, he decided to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. "Ms. Morris, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Make it quick."

Johan smiled. He wanted to watch so he pretended to have a coughing fit.

"Johan, do you need a drink?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Go ahead."

He walked out of the room and watched Judai enter the bathroom stall. And when he came out--

_BOOM!!_

"OOOOW!!"

Johan laughed.

Judai limped out with tears strolling down his face. "The door fell on me!" he cried.

Johan just died of laughter.

"What's going on out here?" the teacher asked.

Johan pretended to help Judai. "The bathroom door fell on him." He stifled his laughter.

"It looks like it needs new hinges. You can walk him to the nurse right?"

Judai shook his head terrified while Johan smiled and said, "Sure. C'mon little buddy."

The teacher walked back inside.

Johan slammed Judai against the wall.

"Ow! I'm already injured!"

"I told you, I'd get revenge."

"And you got it so you can leave now."

"I'll be nice and send you to the nurse." He grabbed Judai's sore arm hard and took him to the nurse.

"My friend here needs to be patched up," Johan said as he entered the office.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"The bathroom door fell on him."

"How did that happen?"

Johan laughed nervously. "I don't know, I wasn't there." Then he speed walked back to class.

"Is Judai alright?" the teacher asked.

"Oh yeah," Johan said with a smirk. "He'll be fine."

* * *

LOL I thought that was funny as hell! Sorry it took me so long to update. My friend called and she wouldn't stop talking! I mean I love her and all but sheesh! Learn how to shut up! Well I shouldn't talk considering that I bore you to tears every time I talk down here. But anyway. That's the fourth chapter! I love you guys so mu--OMG I JUST SAW ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS SING SINGLE LADIES! THAT'S SO WEIRD!!! Ok sorry, just had to say that. Love you guys so much! You're awesome! Again, Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

When Judai came out of the nurse's office, he walked back into class with a bucket of water. He attached it to the door so when it opened it would tip over.

He walked in careful not to set off the trap.

After class, another student was getting ready to walk out but Judai stopped. "No, let Johan go first since he was nice enough to help me." He smiled innocently at the bluenette.

"Thank you?" Johan said confused. He opened the door and got soaked by the water. (A/N: lol can u picture Johan soaked? I can and it's hilarious!)

Judai was now known as the class clown.

Johan got angry and slapped the boy.

"Detention!" the teacher said. "Again!"

"It was worth it," Judai said as he walked out drip dry.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Judai and Johan walked to detention after school.

"I've had it with the two of you," Ms. Morris said. "You are gonna learn how to get along."

"That'll never happen," they said.

"It will if I have something to do with it. Johan, you're gonna tutor Judai so he can get a better grade."

"Yes!" Judai cheered.

Johan glared.

"I mean, no!"

"You wanna be back on the football team don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then, you're gonna get tutored."

"Fine."

"Now sit down and get started. Here's a text book."

Johan took it and slammed it on Judai's desk.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Judai asked.

"Read it."

"What?!"

Morris laughed. "He's already off to a good start."

Judai started reading.

**LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER** **LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER** just so you know, it's later.

Johan was close to falling to sleep until Judai shrieked.

"This stuff is amazing! I-I'm learning about the Nile River's delta, and-and where Mesopotamia is and the definition too! Between two rivers! I'm smart, I'm smart!" (A/N: I know that's not like Judai at all but I thought it would be funny.)

Johan laughed. "See, learning _can_ be fun. It looks like you already know everything. If you could just stop sleeping in class, you'd get at least a B."

"Yay! I'm learning!" The brunette clapped.

"I'll let you take last week's test over if you'd like," Morris said.

"No! Tests are boring!"

"Ms. Morris, is it ok if I change the room around a little so Judai can focus?"

"Do you whatever you'd like as long as I don't have to do anything, I'm fine."

"Judai, help me move these desks out of the way."

They moved half of the desks to one side and the other half on the other side. So there was a big empty space in the middle.

"Judai, go stand in the back."

Judai did so.

"Now when I blow my whistle, I want you to run to your test which will be right here." Johan placed it on the ground in the front of the room. "And then you read the question and answer it. You run back and wait for me to blow my whistle again."

"That's it?" Judai asked.

"That's it. You ready?"

He nodded.

_BEEP_

Judai ran to the other side and answered the first question. Then he ran back. It went on like that until the test was finished.

When Morris was finished grading it, she handed it to Johan who had a very disappointed face. He sat down in front of Judai. "Judai, look at your grade," he said shaking his head.

"This is why I hate te--" his eyes were wide. "I aced it!"

The two were about to hug but stopped themselves and just crossed their arms like they were still enemies.

"Good job, Judai," the teacher said. "That brings you up to a D."

"Yay!"

* * *

OMG JUDAI ACED HIS TEST!!!! Lol this is so much fun. Share your thoughts with me and review!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week and Johan was still tutoring Judai. They were getting along pretty well now.

"Class, today, we are gonna have another test."

The class groaned except for the twin J's.

Johan winked at Judai.

"Can I take the test outside?" Judai asked.

"If you're thinking about skipping out--"

"I'll watch him," Johan interrupted.

"Johan--"

"I'm finished my test."

"Already?!" everyone asked in harmony.

"I'm from North Academy, what do you expect?"

Everyone shrugged and started their test.

"Go ahead guys," the teacher whispered.

The two got up and walked out.

Judai started singing the Barbie song again while he took the test. He'd sing a verse, then take five seconds to start dancing and went back to his test.

Johan just watched in amazement. _My little Judai's growing up! He's no longer sleeping in class!_ He whipped away a fake tear. _I love you Judai. If only you knew._

Judai didn't even pay attention to his secret crush. He just kept singing in his head. _I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world. Wrapped in plastic. It's fantastic! You can suck my dick! Any time Johan. I'm in love with you. If only you knew. _He kept making up words about loving Johan and smiled when he came up with something good.

When he finished, he smiled at Johan and handed it to the teacher.

Ms. Morris sent Judai and Johan an encouraging smile.

"I'm proud of you Judai," Johan said.

"Thanks, Johan."

"Johan, Judai, I want to speak with you after class," the teacher said.

"Oooooooooooh," he class said again.

"Keep working on your tests children!"

They stayed quiet and continued their work.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

After class, Johan and Judai stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"Johan, I just wanted to tell you that you did a wonderful tutoring Judai. And Judai, congratulations, you're back on the football team."

"Yes! Thank you Johan!" He hugged him tight.

"I did absolutely nothing. It was all you," Johan smiled.

"Oh, Johan, your coach wanted me to give you this letter."

Johan took it and read it. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Judai asked.

"I'm on the football team!"

"My football team?"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"I know!"

They hugged as they jumped up and down and said, " Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!"

* * *

WOOHOO! THAT'S CHAPTER…what's the chapter again? I forget. That's embarrassing.

You probably think that this fanfic is almost over but it's not. We're not even half way through. There's lots more, trust me. I'm the author. Aren't I? Aren't I?! WHY ISN'T ANYONE ANSWERING ME!! Oh cuz I didn't give u permission to review yet. Duh! Lol I'm a complete retard.

I'm gonna have to change the rating to M now that I put the word dick in there lmao : ) Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

"_LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, ELMO'S WORLD!_" the two sang together. Then they laughed at how their voice cracked practically through the whole thing.

Judai smiled at how close his voluptuous, and sexy baby standing in front of him. And he wasn't talking about Johan. "Football field! I missed you so much!" He ran onto it and started jumping up and down having the time of his life.

"Jump on, Johan," Judai said when he saw the bluenette gaping at him. "The grass feels great!"

"It usually makes sense when you say the _water_ feels great."

"You're _so_ ruining my buzz," the boy whined

"Alright," Johan laughed as he stepped on the field. Then he started jumping with Judai.

"Judai-kun! You're back!"

"Ryou!" Judai called. They did their little handshake.

"I can't believe you actually pulled your grade up!"

"Me neither."

"Who's the dude?"

"I have a name," Johan said as he took a step forward.

"Ryou, this is Johan. Johan, this is Ryou."

They shook hands.

"Kaiser! On the field!" the coach called.

"Gotta go. Catch you guys later," the taller bluenette said as he left.

Judai nodded.

"Welcome Anderson," the coach said as he approached Johan. "I see you found your uniform easily."

"Yes, thanks for ordering it for me," Johan thanked.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"I pulled up my grade."

"I need proof."

Judai handed him his report card.

"Wow. Ok, go ahead and get started. Show Anderson how we do things around here."

Judai took hold of Johan's hand and pretty much tugged him around the perimeter of the _whole _field. When he was finished, practice was over.

"That's ok Judai," Johan chuckled. "We can make it next time."

"We don't have practice tomorrow," Judai said. "We have a game. I should've just let you practice with the others. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Judai. I played football at North Academy. I think I have enough experience."

* * *

I really wish I could make this chapter longer but I have a writer's block lol I'll try hard to update soon. Review plz! : )


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom forced me to visit my old hag as a grandmother. I ask if I can stay home but I get the same excuse every time. "Grandma is 93 years and she needs the company…" blah blah blah. It's so boring there. But don't worry, I'll be getting a laptop soon so I can update while I'm over there. I can't wait! Ok, I'll blab at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! Btw, this chapter is dedicated to yauksiei

* * *

At the game, Judai and Johan were pumped. Judai was excited to play with his best friend. Johan was excited because he got to play his favorite game on a new field.

Judai was the quarterback so he stood in the center of the field and held the ball under his legs.

"Red tulip 32!" he yelled. "Bubble gum! Spaghetti and meatballs! Hut!" He backed up so no one could tackle him. The he passed it to Johan.

When the bluenette caught it, he was distracted by the sound of people calling his name. He looked up at the stands to see Kenzan, Jim and O'Brian. They came to see him play.

He waved and was ferociously tackled.

"That's what you get, new kid," the boy said as he got up.

Johan tried to stand too but a shock of pain coming from his ribs kept him down.

"It looks like number 34 isn't getting up," the announcer said.

Judai frantically ran toward the injured European. "Johan! Are you alright?! Johan!"

He couldn't answer Judai. He was having trouble breathing and he was so scared his voice wouldn't come up to his lips. But he kept fighting. He wasn't about to give up on Judai yet.

"Can you hear me?" the brunette asked.

Johan slowly nodded. "I'll be alright," he nearly whispered.

"I love you, Jo-kun."

"I love you too," he took a breath, "Ju-chan."

The other boy put a depressed smile on his face as he watched the helpers come onto the field and carry his lover on the stretcher.

The next three quarters dragged on and on. It was hard for Judai to finish the game without getting distracted by the image of his lover so hurt. He couldn't stand it.

Finally, the game was over and Judai's team had won by six points. The last touchdown saved them.

Judai didn't bother to celebrate with his team. He went straight backstage to find Johan walking around like nothing ever happened.

"Hey, Judai," Johan said.

"You're ok!" Judai hugged him tight.

"Ow, ow, I'm still hurt."

"Sorry," Judai said as he let go. "So, there's nothing wrong?"

The European shook his head. "Just bruised my side a little."

"So you can come to the party tonight?"

"Sure, where will it be?"

"Here on the field."

"Cool, I'll be there."

"Yay!"

Johan pecked him quickly on his lips.

"Wow," Judai said. He didn't know what else to say but that. "Thanks, I guess."

They laughed at the awkwardness.

"I'll see you later." Judai went back outside as he sang," I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my pants. Too sexy for my helmet…" it went on like that for quite a while.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaw! Was that cute or what?! Don't worry guys, there's more coming. I'm so hyper! I wanna write more! Lol I sound crazy, don't I? I always do.

OMG I'm so happy! I get to see New Moon again with my BFFL Katie aka LinkxKate. You should read her fics they're really good.

Once again, this chappie is dedicated to yauksiei. She came up with this idea so thank her. Love u girl! : )

Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I owe you guys about 3 chapters? Yeah 3. I'll update all of them today. Again I'm really sorry. I'll stop talking and start chapter 9 now.

* * *

Judai and Johan walked out of their dorms simultaneously. They walked the direction of the other's dorm. But they ended up meeting with each other about half way there.

"Oh, hey Jo-kun," Judai said surprised.

"Hey Ju-chan."

"I guess we saved ourselves some steps."

"Yep."

It got quiet.

"This is…" Judai couldn't find the right word.

"Awkward?" the bluenette asked.

"Yeah. Um, why don't we just go?"

"Uh, yeah." Johan put his arm around the brunette's shoulder as they walked over to the football.

Both of them were nervous. But Judai was _really_ nervous. He started sweating drastically.

He laughed nervously. "Is it hot in here?" He took the bottom of his shirt and moved it up and down repeatedly so he could get some air.

"Are you alright Judai?" Johan asked. "You feel damp."

"Sorta."

Johan stuck his hand under Judai's shirt and then pulled it out to find it soaked. He liked his hand and cringed when he found out what it was. "Judai, why are you sweating?"

"Because I'm really nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked more to himself than Judai.

"Because…I'm with a really hot guy right now and I'm scared he's gonna run away because I wanna do this." He started jumping all over the place while screaming, "SU-GAR SU-GAR SU-GAR!!"

The older boy laughed. "I actually find that funny."

Judai stopped. "Huh?"

Johan took his date's hand and lead him to the field. _This is gonna be a strange first date_, he thought, _but a lot of fun._

It was half way through the party when Johan said over the music, "I'm gonna get us some punch."

"Okay," Judai said as he continued to dance like an idiot.

Someone tapped Judai's shoulders. "Hey Aniki."

"What's up Shou?"

"That was a good game you played today."

"Thanks."

"It was totally hot."

Judai lifted a brow. "Hot? Are you hitting on me?"

"No, I'm straight. It's slang for cool."

"Since when do you use slang?"

"Since now nigga," he walked away. (I apologize if that last word offended you. Don't flame me please?)

Judai had a "WTF" face on now. He slowly walked back to the waiting European.

"Who was that?"

"That was Shou. You know, he said the craziest thing--"

"What were you doing with him?"

"Jo-kun what's the matter? You know Shou."

"I'll ask again. _What were you doing with him?_"

"You look sexy when you're jealous," Judai laughed. "I could get used to this."

"Judai!"

"Alright, alright. We didn't do anything. We were just talking. Besides, he's not gay. He's straight."

"Don't lie, you liar."

"Ok, first off, don't steal my lines. Second, I'm not lying. And third, even if I was, you can't control me."

"Fine. We're over."

Judai's jaw dropped.

"Slut," Johan finished.

Judai sprinted back to his dorm but constantly tripping because of the tears that sprang up to his eyes and blinded him.

When he got to his dorm, he jumped on the bed and sobbed into his pillow. _Why am I so sad?_ he thought. _He was a jerk anyway. I should have never fell for the act. He couldn't actually like me. He just wanted to control me like a father. This was the right thing to do. But why did it hurt so fucking bad?_

At the party, Johan sat grumpily on the bleachers.

Jim walked up to him. "What happened, mate?"

"I broke up with Judai."

"Do you mind explaining to me why?"

"Because my shitty self got jealous. Then I called him a slut."

"A _slut?_ You do realize that's a girl name."

"Make your point."

"Mate, the point is, Judai is the one that makes you crazy. Even when you're angry, you still think of him. When he walks by you, he takes your breath away. And you can't stand to be away from. Most importantly, he's far from a slut."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"What do you think?"

Johan nodded. "Will you come with me? I know he's not gonna talk to me."

Jim rolled his eyes and nodded. Jim knocked on Judai's door after a few minutes.

"Go away you dick!" Judai yelled.

"It's me, mate," Jim said.

Johan stood off to the side so Judai couldn't see him. When he answered the door, his eyes were red.

"Can I come in?" Jim asked.

Judai let him in.

Johan peeked through the window to fine Jim sitting on the edge of the bed and Judai facing the wall. Jim waved him in.

They quietly switched places. "I'm sorry Judai."

The brunette's eyes widened. _What's he doing here?_ he thought.

"I know you don't want me here but, I'm really sorry for what I said."

"Get the hell out of my dorm."

"But Judai--"

"I _said_ get out."

Johan sighed. "Ok. I'll see you later."

"You wish."

Johan walked out of Judai's dorm and shut the door quietly.

"How'd it go?" Jim asked.

"Not too good. He's still mad at me."

"Just give him some time. He'll forgive you soon."

* * *

Don't worry. I promised 3 chapters today so you don't have to worry what happens next cuz you will find out soon. Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so it took me a while to figure out what to write. Here we go!

* * *

The next day, Judai and Johan were back to hating each other. They pulled pranks on each other in school and they didn't dare to look at each other unless the other was pain. Then they would stop ignoring that person just laugh in their face.

"Boys, can I talk to you?" Ms. Morris asked after class.

They trudged over to her desk.

"What happened to you two?"

They said in unison, "I hate him."

"Ok, what happened?" she asked.

"He called me a slut," Judai said.

"Because you were cheating on me."

"I told you, I wasn't!"

"Ok hold on," Morris cut in. "You were a couple?"

"For like, two days," Johan said.

They chuckled but stopped quickly.

"So now you're not together?"

They shook their heads.

Slowly, she nodded her head. She had a trick up her sleeve for these two. "Ok, you can go."

They gave her a strange look but left.

When they left the room, Morris called Chronos.

"Chronos's place of love, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Chronos?" she asked.

"Oh, Ms. Morris. Um, how are you?"

"I have to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"Get Judai and Johan to play in Romeo and Juliet."

"But I'm not an English teacher."

"I don't care."

"Ok?"

"Good. Bye!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

The next day, Judai and Johan walked in Chronos's room and jumped when he was wearing a hat, sunglasses and carrying a bullhorn.

"Class, today we are going to try out for the parts of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"What?!"

"Johan, you're Romeo. Judai, you're Juliet."

"Wait, don't we get a say in this?" Judai asked,

"No! Now sit down!"

"What the fuck?" Johan said to himself.

* * *

I'm sorry this was so short. I was just really excited for the next event and I started rushing a bit. And don't worry I have one more chapter for you. And maybe if I get enough reviews on that one I might update a fourth.

Ok bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: **Ok. This is what you've all been waiting for. CHAPTEEEEER**

**Brianna: Just get on with it**

**Me: **Why are you so mean to me Bri-Bri?

Brianna: Don't call me that. And because It's fun.

**Me: **: ( You r so mean. I don't like you anymore!

Brianna: And that's supposed to hurt my feelings?

**Me: **You know what, I give up. I can't believe I'm related to you. Start chapter 11.

* * *

"Ok, so you're telling me that we're forced to play these parts?" Johan asked.

"How many times do I have to explain it?" Chronos asked annoyed.

Judai sighed. "Fine. What do I wear?"

"A dress."

Judai's face was expressionless. Absolutely blank. No one could tell what he was thinking. But I bet you want to know. He was thinking this, _I get to wear a dress! Oh my god that's so cool! And I could wear it and no one could make fun of me cuz people would think I was forced! And I have an evil reputation! My life is so awesome!_

Judai walked over to the dress and put it on over his clothes. It was a perfect fit.

"Action!"

**LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER  
**

"I love you more than anything," Romeo (Johan) said. (these aren't the lines of the actual play so don't expect it to be perfect)

"I love you too Romeo," Juliet (Judai) said. "But what if someone should see us?"

"They won't if we're quick." Johan looked down at the script. "Cut."

"I can only say cut!" Chronos complained.

"I'm not kissing this wacko."

"Me neither," Judai agreed.

"Fine, it's time to go anyway."

"Thank god," everyone said as they took their stuff and went to their next class.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

In the middle of Science, the phone rang. The teacher answered it and said, "Judai you have an early dismissal."

Judai smirked and left the room. He was leaving. For good. He had called his parents and asked if he could stay with them in America until he could get a job and buy a house.

"Judai! My baby!"

"Hi Mom." He hugged his mother and father.

"Are you ready son?" his father asked.

Judai nodded.

"Good cuz we've got a plane to catch."

They all got in the car and drove to the airport.

"I'm really doing this," Judai mumbled to himself. "I'm really leaving."

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom I'm fine."

She nodded and continued to talk to her husband.

"I love you Domino City," he whispered. "Johan."

* * *

OMG JUDA'S LEAVING! AND HE STILL LOVES HIM! AAAAH! How dare I do something so devilish?! Lol if I get enough of reviews I might update again today.


	12. Chapter 12

He was there watching him. He saw the tragedy that happened at the party and now he was left feeling alone and sad. He needed some help. And that was what the boy was going to give him.

He had made a promise to help him always but right now he was feeling so comfortable. He didn't feel like leaving. Standing up, he left his home and returned to his world.

He walked up to one of Judai's friends. "Hey, have you seen Judai?"

"He's gone to America," the tiny bluenette said glumly.

"Dammit!" He found a car and stole it so he could get to the airport.

"Who was that?" Johan said sitting next to Shou.

"That was Judai's twin brother, I guess," Shou replied.

"_Twin_?"

"Well it looked exactly like him. But with different colored eyes."

"_Haou_."

Haou was racing as the feeling got stronger. Judai needed him. He was close to dying of depression.

Meanwhile, Judai was laying down on the bed crying tearless tears. He ran out of water almost an hour ago. And by "out of water", I mean _totally_ out of water. His skin was pale, he could barely breath, his eyes were red even his pupils. And the sadness wasn't helping.

Haou barged into his room and quickly ran to his brother's side. "Judai!"

"Ha-Haou," Judai whispered. "Help me," he said as his sobs took over again.

Haou held Judai's hand and jumped at the sense of his touch. Why? Because he was freezing. He closed his eyes long enough to say a spell.

"_Cleanse and reclaim this body of mine_

_So that my magic may properly bind_

_My spirit reborn, now ready for flight_

_Allowing my magic to take hold tonight."_

He felt his eyes grow brighter. That was a good sign.

"_I call upon Air to cast out any dark energies from this athame_

_Allowing only the light to remain_

_I call upon Fire to blaze away all negative from this athame_

_Allowing only the good to remain." _(A/N: I got those two spells from Shadowland. I thought they fit well with the situation.)

Haou then felt a jolt. That meant his powers and moved from his dimension to this one. Which meant that he could now protect Judai. Again, he closed his eyes and let his body disappear into Judai's.

Judai gasped as the feeling came back to him. His color came back, he could breath properly and his depression was gone. He hoped out of bed and into the kitchen and got something to eat for the first time in weeks.

"Judai! I'm so happy you're back to your regular self!" Again his mother hugged her "son".

Haou hugged her back even though that wasn't the way he rolled.

"What happened to your eyes?" his father asked.

"Um, it's probably just an effect from the…um…"

"Tears?"

"Yeah."

He stopped talking because he knew that taking care of tears was his wife's job.

"Here's some food. You must be starving," His mother said as she passed him a huge plate of food.

"Thanks Mom." He practically inhaled all of the food only because Judai really needed it.

_I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks Haou_, Judai thought.

_You know I'm always here for you Judai_.

* * *

Wow, Judai's now with his dark side. I'm such a bad person. Now I'm going to steal yauksiei's idea and torture you with these questions:

What will happen next?

Will Judai and Johan get back together?

Will I update any time soon?! **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!**

Lol Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long! I've been busy with homework. But I'm updating now so hopefully that will lighten him up. Ok, I'll stop blabbing and start the chapter.

* * *

Johan knew he had to do something. Even if Judai was his worst enemy now, he wasn't going to let his dark side take over him forever.

He had to get to wherever he was. But where would he be? Maybe his hometown? It was worth a shot.

Since he didn't have a car, he took a taxi to the nearest airport. During the drive, Johan couldn't stop worrying. _What if his dark side took over for too long and I can't get Judai back? What if he still hated me? What if he was…_ He couldn't think the word. It was just impossible to think Judai was dead. It really was.

He thought about what he would do. He was just going to find Haou and talk. Hopefully the right words would come out and Haou would let go. Or Judai would wake up. Whichever happens first.

When he saw the building come into view, he felt nauseous. He had to think fast. Should he go or stay? He wasn't so sure anymore. But this was life. And you had to live it to the fullest. So he threw the money to the driver and jumped out of the car.

He dodged senior citizens, children and the occasional bitches and bastards who tried to trip the bluenette.

He stood in the line for plane tickets and was grateful that the line was short.

"Next," the cashier announced.

Johan stepped forward and demanded his ticket.

The cashier was frightened but handed the boy his ticket. "Have a nice flight."

"Arigato," he said as he ran across the building and to the plane.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

After a very long and annoying ride, Johan was finally there. Domino City. He had almost forgotten how he loved this place so much.

But he had no time to walk down Memory Lane. He had a goal to accomplish.

He ran all around town searching for the brunette. But he couldn't find him. But then the answer stood right in front of him. It was Judai's parents' home.

He knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" Judai's mother asked.

"It's Johan," the European asked.

The door slammed open. "Jo-kun!"

Johan was pulled into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you! Did you come to see Judai?"

"He's here?" he asked happily.

"Yes. He's upstairs."

Johan raced up the steps and stared at Judai. Or was it Haou? "Judai?"

A dark chuckle filled the room. "Wrong."

Haou.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want my boyfriend back."

"Well I don't think Judai wants you back. So why don't you call it a day and go home?"

"No."

"Do you really wanna go there?"

"I'd crawl across the world for Judai."

"Ok. It's your choice." His eyes got brighter as he used his dark powers to destroy Johan.

Johan fell to his knees and groaned. There was a burning sensation coursing through his whole body and it was killing him.

"Don't tell me you've given up already," Haou said as he continued to torture the boy.

"J-Judai," Johan whispered. "I love you."

Haou stopped short and started to stagger.

The slightest amount of hope entered Johan's face.

His eyes turned back to brown. "Why Johan?" Judai asked.

"Judai!" He hugged his lover.

Judai hugged him back. "Why did you do that to me Johan?"

"I'm sorry Ju-chan. I really am. I just got a little jealous. Please forgive me."

"Well now that you're begging," he said with a smile, "Yes I forgive you." He helped Johan up and kissed him passionately.

"Will you come back home with me?"

Judai nodded.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of the chapter. Unfortunately, the story is almost over. I was really enjoying your enthusiasm. But you know what? I'm happy because This fic got the most reviews out of all of my stories and I'm just sooooooooo happy. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to Chapter 14! This is sooo fun to write! I can't believe it's almost over! : ( But it was a good experience. Wait what am I saying? I should be saving this speech for when it actually does end lol. Ok this is a lemon chapter but with a little bit of humor. Scratch that a _lot_ of humor. So sorry if you don't like that way. I'll be sure not to next time. Crap, I'm giving away the whole damn chapter. You know what? I'll stop talking and just let you read.

* * *

It felt like it had been forever since Judai felt Johan's warm lips connected with his. He felt so stupid for leaving him. He knew he was lying to himself about how he didn't love Johan but he did. And that's how he fell into a deep depression.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette whispered against his lips. "I never meant to hurt you."

The European shoved Judai off of him and gripped the boy by his shoulders. "No," he said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

They continued to kiss not caring that Judai's parents were staring.

"I guess, we'll be leaving," Judai's mother said as she pulled her husband along.

The two were still ignoring everything around them.

"Promise me you'll never leave again," Johan said as he pulled his lover closer.

"I promise."

Though they planned to leave, they didn't. They decided to spend one more night in Domino City.

The bluenette stepped away for a moment to walk toward the door. He closed and locked it.

He looked at Judai who was giving him a strange look. Then started to speak. "I don't care if we're surrounded by nosy neighbors or concerned parents," he started. "I want you _now_."

Judai's breath was taken away. "Then come and get me."

Johan took off his shirt as he walked toward his lover. He pushed his lover onto the bed and unbuckled his belt. Then he leaned down and placed light pecks on his neck, then his jaw, and finally found what he was looking for.

The lips.

He gave them the most passionate kiss of all time. Then to make it even better, he licked the bottom lip asking for entrance.

Judai opened slowly. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

Johan's tongue dipped down far into Judai's mouth. The taste was amazing. It wouldn't stop until it had mapped out the entire location.

The bluenette's hands slid under the now very vulnerable boy's shirt. It was taken off quickly and easily. But he stopped when he met a pair of terrified chocolate brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" Johan asked.

Judai took a deep breath shakily. "You'll laugh at me."

"Judai, you can tell me anything."

"I…" he sighed. He didn't want to tell him.

"What?"

"I'm a…_virgin_."

And as was predicted, Johan laughed.

Judai felt ashamed. He knew he should've kept that secret to himself.

"Judai," Johan said between laughs, "I'm a virgin too. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

The brunette sighed in relief and smiled.

Johan took off Judai's pants slowly. Then he did the same with his.

"Johan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do I have a huge lump where my penis is supposed to be?"

Johan stifled his laughter. "That's called a boner."

"A what-er?"

Johan smiled. "A _boner_. It means you're anxious for sex."

"Oh. Well I guess I'm anxious."

Johan chuckled. He took off his boxers, taking his eyes off of Judai for not even half a second. And when he looked back up, the brunette was butt naked.

"I guess boners give you super sonic speed," Judai laughed.

Johan smiled seductively. He pushed Judai's hair out of his face. "Are you ready?"

"Hel-_lo?_" He pointed to his boner, "I've _been_ ready."

Chuckling again, Johan gently pushed his member into Judai which made him groan in pain and in joy.

"Sorry," Johan said as he waited for Judai's pain to go away.

"Keep going."

The bluenette followed his orders. He went in again making Judai moan.

"Faster."

"Are you sure Ju-chan?"

"Please?"

Nervously, he went faster and was relieved when he saw that Judai was enjoying it.

He was begging to feel comfortable and went faster. But then he hit a spot that made Judai cry out to him.

"OH MY GOD!!" Judai said gasping for air. "Do that again. That felt so _good!_"

He obeyed and found his jackpot. It was a big squirty mess of cum.

"Oh shit, did I just piss myself?" Judai asked.

Johan again laughed. "No that's cum."

"Cum?"

"Yes. It's what makes people pregnant?"

"So that's where babies come from," he said to himself.

Johan continued to move faster and faster on each thrust. He finally reached a pace that made his lips curl back into a snarl.

Judai had to grip Johan's wrists so he could meet with each and every thrust.

The European had hit the brunette's special spot again.

"Uuuunnnnn," Judai moaned as he gave Johan another gift.

They were starting to sweat on each other but that didn't matter. They just wanted to keep going until they got cramps in their legs.

A knock came from the door. "Are you boys alright?" Judai's father asked.

"_Kuso_," the two said together.

"I heard screaming."

"We're fine," Judai croaked. All that moaning and screaming made him loose his voice.

"Judai? What happened to your voice?"

"Nothing Mr. Yuki," Johan answered telling Judai not to speak. "He just lost it for a second. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He listened for his footsteps to get lower and lower. When they were gone completely, they continued to have their fun.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Johan was now at an indescribable pace. He planned to go longer but he immediately stopped when a sharp pain shot through his thigh. "OUCH! DAMNIT!"

"Jo-kun?" Judai asked as he sat up.

"CHARLIE HORSE! CHARLIE HORSE!"

It was Judai's turn to laugh now. He reached out for his leg but Johan tugged it away which made it hurt even more.

"No, don't touch it! Ow!"

Downstairs, the couple looked at each other.

"It's your turn to check on them," Judai's father said.

Mrs. Yuki stood up and walked upstairs to her son's room. She turned the knob to find it locked. "Boys, what's going on?"

Judai cleared his throat so it wouldn't crack again. "Johan got a Charlie horse."

"Well open the door so I can help him."

Judai put his clothes back on and dressed Johan too since he was in too much pain to move. Then he answered the door.

"Did you try rubbing it?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

"He won't let me touch it," the brunette said.

"God, it hurts like a bitch," Johan groaned.

Mrs. Yuki sat on the bed. "Give me your leg honey."

"No, you'll hurt it."

"I promise, I won't hurt it."

The bluenette slowly moved his leg.

She rubbed it gently, causing his muscle to loosen.

"Aaaaah," he said in relaxation.

"Feels good, huh?"

"M-hm."

"See? Was that so bad?"

"No," Johan laughed.

"Now, don't move for a while. Just relax and watch some TV."

"Ok."

She left the room.

"Are you ok?" Judai asked as he laid down next to him.

"Yeah. Sorry I yelled at you."

He shrugged. "It was understandable."

Johan turned the TV on. "I love you Ju-chan."

"I love you too, Jo-kun."

* * *

Ah, lemons. Aren't they the best? Lol I'm so glad I added the Charlie horse thing. Haha it was hilarious. Well to me it was anyway.

Oh, here's for all the Jewish people out there. Happy Hanukah! Yeah I know I'm a couple days late but I forgot about it lol.

Happy Holidays everyone! Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Ok, I realize I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm very sorry. I'll totally make it up to you on New Years, I promise. But until then, here's the last chapter of Beloved Hate.

**Yauksiei: We've finally reached the end!**

Me: I know!

* * *

"What do you think Chronos will say when we get back?" Judai asked as he continued to stare at the TV.

"I don't know. Maybe if we're lucky, he'll go easy on us," Johan replied.

"Maybe," Judai yawned.

"Get some sleep, Ju-chan," Johan said as his eyes drooped. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

The brunette fell unconscious on Johan's shoulder after he gave him the ok.

Johan had fallen asleep too. He felt more comfortable with Judai next to him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Yuki helped the two pack their bags.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," Judai said as they piled their bags toward the door. "We really appreciate it."

"It was nice of you to keep us both here," Johan added.

"You're not leaving just yet," Mrs. Yuki said. "At least stay for breakfast."

"Ok," they agreed.

Judai and Johan were given giant humps of pancakes drowned in syrup.

As usual, Judai shoved it down his throat while Johan ate it slowly.

The bluenette finally looked at his watch and he nearly choked on his food. "Judai, we've gotta go. We're gonna miss our flight!" They dumped their dishes into the sink and ran to the door. "Thanks for letting us stay here, bye!"

Not waiting for an answer, they ran out and into the car and raced to the airport.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Judai asked.

"It's kinda hard to chat right now!" Johan said as he concentrated on the road.

"Does that mean no?!"

"Judai just calm down--"

"Oh my god, we're gonna be stuck in Domino City!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Oh, does that mean yes?" Judai asked in a calmer voice.

Johan sighed in exasperation and pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

"There it is! I can see it!"

Johan swerved to a stop.

"Oooh, a bad boy," Judai said as he wiggled his eye brows. "That's a turn on."

"Normally I would kiss you for that but, we've got no time!"

They jumped out of the car and sprinted into the building.

The two finally relaxed when they sat down on the plane.

"We made it," Johan sighed.

Judai snuggled himself into Johan's neck and closed his eyes and consumed the sweet smell of him. "I miss home already."

"Me too. It was nice to see your parents again. I haven't seen them since…since I was five I think."

_Flashback_

_It was Judai's fifth birthday. And he got a bike! But it was a two wheeler. He was still riding with training wheels._

"_Mommy, I can't do it!" the little brunette complained._

"_Yes you can honey. Just keep trying."_

"_Are you learning how to ride a bike?" A small green eyed boy came around the corner and showed his beautiful and calm smile._

"_Yeah, but I'm not that good."_

"_I'm sure you'll be able to do it."_

_The encouragement sent Judai off on his bike again. And he succeeded! He was riding his bike smoothly now. He turned around and rode back to the two._

"_Mommy, Mommy, did you see me?!"_

"_Yes, I saw you honey. You were great!"_

"_I told you so."_

"_Maybe you two will see each other in school," Mrs. Yuki said._

"_No, my family and me are going back home in Eurorope. Eurorororope."_

_Mrs. Yuki laughed at the boy as he tried to pronounce the name correctly._

"_Jerk-face!" Judai ran back home and slammed his door shut._

_End of Flashback._

"Hey, why did you call me a jerk-face?" Johan asked remembering the memories.

"I liked you and didn't want you to leave."

"Oh. Well I'm glad I did come back. I can't stand it when you're unhappy."

"You're so sweet."

They kissed. And just when they were about to have a civil war in their mouth, an old lady shouted, "Get a room!"

They cracked up at that.

"Here, wanna listen to music?" Judai asked. "I brought my iPod."

"Sure."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

When they got back to Duel Academy, they were pounded with questions.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you leave?"

Judai stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Thanks Ju-chan," Johan thanked. "Everyone, we're totally fine. We'll explain everything later."

"What's is all the ruckus going on out here?!" Chronos yelled as he stepped through the crowd. "Johan and Judai? You both have detentions for a month!"

They hung their heads in shame.

"Do you know why you have detentions for a month?" Chronos asked

"Because we left without permission."

"No." His glare slowly turned into a huge smile. "It's because I missed you two so much!!!"

They looked at each other with confused faces but quickly wiped it away when Chronos stepped back to see their gleaming faces.

"Um, we've go unpack."

"Yeah…so um…bye!"

They ran away terrified.

"Is he trying to torture us?" Judai panted.

"I think so. Let's just…stay away."

"Good call."

They plopped down on Judai's bed and slowed their breathing.

"I'm glad we're back together," Johan finally said.

"Me too," Judai agreed.

"Let's never get in a fight like that ever again."

"Never again."

They kissed again but was interrupted again by Chronos. He barged into the dorm and yelled, "Don't avoid me! I miss you!"

"Oh good god," they said together.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaw how cute is that? Again, I apologize for not updating. I'll make it up to you, I swear.

Oh, and before I go, here's a message for all of you twilight fans. Do you know no.1twilightluvr? I think I spelled her username right. But anyway, her story Easier To Lie has been nominated for the Twilight Awards. If you wanna help her win, just review on the story maybe read it and give her a few tips. I know she'd appreciate a lot.

Ok that's it. Review!


End file.
